


Not Subtle

by DiamondWings



Category: VIXX
Genre: 1 time the whole world caught them, 3 times the members didn't suspect a thing, Cute Rabin are cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious members, Secret Flirting, Secret Relationship, Secret flirting on camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWings/pseuds/DiamondWings
Summary: Three times Wonshik and Hongbin were disgustingly sweet and coupley on camera and no one caught them, including the member(s) present there with them who could have caught them if only they had paid just a little more attention, and the one time they thought they were subtle, just to have the whole world catch them red-handed (literally).
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Not Subtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenSinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSinnamon/gifts).



> This work is for Rizel aka  QueenSinnamon <3 Thank you so much for having me write this!

Hyuk groaned as Hongbin killed his character on screen and threw his head back in frustration, just to catch a movement out of the corner of his eyes, distracting him. “Oh? Wonshikkie-hyung?”

Hongbin’s head whipped around and his character was killed by another foe, too.

“Hey. Watcha doing?” Wonshik greeted upon entering the room as if he lived here, too.

“Streaming.” Hongbin deadpanned. “Say Hi to the viewers watching me hand our maknae his- uh…”

Wonshik laughed, pulled a chair over and sat behind Hongbin and Hyuk, wrapping his arms around their shoulders and waving at the camera. “Hey guys. Have they been playing nice?”

Twin scoffing answered him from either side.

“We’re not here to play nice, hyung. I’m here to annihilate hyung!”

“Yeah, right; you’re the one who keeps dying!”

“And you die seconds later while mocking me. Dying of arrogance is worse than dying by accident.”

“You call it accident, I call it incompetence.”

The bickering continued until Wonshik decided to put an end to it.

“Now, now. Why don’t you let me see and judge who actually plays better?”

For a moment they wanted to argue, but then Hongbin wordlessly started another round. They went at it, highly focused as they ran, jumped, fought, dodged… They were both good, Wonshik found. But this was not what he’d come over for. He’d come for Hongbin, and they’d had plans; plans Hongbin clearly needed reminding of.

Quietly, almost imperceptibly, he retracted the hand he still had wrapped around Hongbin’s shoulders just so; just out of view, where he could tease his fingers over his nape, slip them into his hair...

Hongbin shuddered at the sensation, not hating it at all. Still, he checked the broadcast nervously, fearing Wonshik’s hand was visible. It wasn’t, and he relaxed, continuing playing.

And so did Wonshik.

Hongbin tried to focus, but the sensations of Wonshik playing with his hair, then lightly massaging his shoulders… It was too distracting. He could barely keep his eyes from rolling back in his head, his breath hitching a few times and stammering some words in his commentary. And then his character nearly died.

“Damn it!” He cursed, successfully suppressing the moan that almost slipped past his lips from the sensation of Wonshik digging his fingers into a particularly tense spot in his shoulder.

“What’s that, hyung nearly dying?” Hyuk didn’t miss the chance to gloat. “Hyung not being all that after all? The great Lee Hongbin, a- AH!” He jumped, hand flying up to his shoulder where Wonshik had pinched him.

“Hyung, what- Noooo!” Hyuk wailed as his character died, simultaneously with Hongbin’s, who’d gotten distracted by Hyuk’s scream.

“I’d say you’re both great. That game looks hard.” Wonshik commented nonchalantly.

“I would be better, if hyung didn’t-” Hyuk started, glaring, but Hongbin quickly interrupted him.

“We’ll definitely see who’s better next time! We’ll have to play together again, but I just remembered I have a schedule!”

Hyuk watched in confusion, going along with Hongbin ending the stream and saying his goodbyes to his viewers, promising to be back.

“Hyung, what the hell?” He asked as soon as the camera was off.

“Really, Hyuk, sorry. Why don’t you head out first? I need to shower, change, and then rush…”

Hyuk frowned, but… It was not the first time any of them forgot a schedule and had to rush. He got it, and left. He didn’t even think to question why Wonshik didn’t leave with him, too.

***

“Oh, does it taste good?” Jaehwan shoved the camera in Hongbin’s face as Hongbin chewed, then swallowed.

“Yeah, it’s good.”

“Our Wonshikkie, he’s become such a good cook!” Jaehwan turned the camera back to himself. “Who would have known he had time to learn how to cook, with being a CEO now and all!” He rambled on, while Hongbin lightly elbowed Wonshik’s side.

“Give me more!” He mouthed, and Wonshik rolled his eyes.

“You can eat more when it’s done!” He hissed, but made the mistake of looking up. And there they were, Hongbin’s big and shiny, pleading eyes. As if he could ever resist those! He took the spoon back up, filling it with the stew he was cooking, blew on it until it was just not too hot anymore, and fed Hongbin carefully. Hongbin hummed lowly in delight.

“Delicious…!”

“Hey! Don’t eat everything already! I swear, you come into _my_ house, use _my_ kitchen-”

“I brought the groceries, Wonshikkie is cooking. We’re all contributing. Let’s set the table, hyung.” Hongbin cut in, and Jaehwan instead started narrating about how they’d come to plan to have this dinner together, while setting the table with Hongbin.

They were just done when Wonshik carried the pot to the table, setting it down for Jaehwan to film the steaming stew.

“You have-” Hongbin started, lifting a hand to wipe at the corner of Wonshik’s mouth, where a little bit of broth sat. Quickly, Wonshik caught Hongbin’s hand before he could retract it again, kissing the broth off the pad of Hongbin’s thumb before letting go.

“Ok, let’s eat!” Jaehwan announced, and they sat down, serving themselves. “Oh, this is good! So good!” Jaehwan praised, zooming his camera in on the food, discussing the stew and side dishes.

It really was good, Wonshik’s cooking skills were something else these days. And to guarantee Hongbin got to fully experience them, Wonshik made sure to covertly slip him the best bits, which Hongbin thanked him for with hidden smiles, looks, and the occasional bump of his foot against his leg.

“Who’s cleaning up?” Jaehwan eventually asked after they were finished eating.

“Rock, Paper, Scissors!”

Two rounds later, Hongbin had lost, and while Jaehwan gloated about it to the camera, Wonshik helped carry the dishes to where Hongbin was already rinsing the dishes and stacking them in the dishwasher.

“Thank you.” He smiled sweetly, booping Wonshik’s nose with a wet finger once he was done, and Wonshik wrinkled his nose playfully.

“This was fun! We need to have these dinners more often! What a shame that Wonshikkie and Hongbinnie have to leave so soon already, though…” Jaehwan’s voice sounded through the kitchen before panning his camera at the two. “You’ve already worked so hard, and still have to work some more… Fighting! Say bye…!”

They did, putting on shoes and jackets and bidding Jaehwan good-bye, too, who completely missed their hands linking before the door even closed behind them, already immersed in vlogging again.

***

An occasion where they could be together as six was rare these days, but Taekwoon was on leave and Hakyeon was allowed to have visitors backstage at the army musical he was currently performing at for a documentary about enlisted idols. Sure, in a way it was also a performance, their interactions being filmed and broadcasted country-wide, but what mattered to Hakyeon was that they were together.

“I want a pic with all my kids, come here!” Hakyeon exclaimed, grabbing the two nearest to him – which just so happened to be Hongbin and Wonshik – and tucked them into his sides. Their annoyance at the manhandling was merely pretending, their arms coming around Hakyeon’s back, too, while Taekwoon stood behind them and Hyuk in front, holding the phone for the selfie with Jaehwan hanging off his side as they all looked into the camera.

“One more!” Hakyeon demanded when Hyuk lowered the phone after taking three or four pictures. “Another one!”

No one was surprised by Hakyeon’s demands anymore at this point. Of course, they’d only be allowed to leave their current positions when Hakyeon had at least fifty pictures to choose from. In the meantime, Hongbin became acutely aware of how close his hand was to Wonshik’s hip, and he let go of Hakyeon to hook his fingers into Wonshik’s belt-hoops, tugging him closer. Wonshik’s raised eyebrow at the action was documented on picture 27 of that moment, while Hongbin’s mouth opened in a small gasp when Wonshik reciprocated the gesture by hooking his fingers into the waistband of his pants and pulling him closer, too, featured on picture 33.

If Hakyeon noticed how both 93-liners were pressing closer to him than they normally would, he didn’t complain; he didn’t mention it, accepting it, maybe relishing it. If Taekwoon saw what was going on right under his nose… No. He didn’t see it, too focused on the phone camera in Hyuk’s hands.

***

Performances and broadcast appearances as four were not ideal. They didn’t feel right, but for their fans the four not enlisted members did them anyway. With Jaehwan’s natural charm and ability to talk a lot, interviews were entertaining enough, too. For the fans, at least. The rest of them quickly grew bored as Jaehwan talked, getting distracted… and in Wonshik’s case, needy.

They’d spent all day together, yet Wonshik hadn’t even had the chance to hug Hongbin yet today. Not even briefly, or a side-hug. No, not even hand-holding had been possible!

As if of its own accord, Wonshik’s hand moved to Hongbin’s knee, where the other’s hand rested, brushing just so against it.

Hongbin quickly looked around, making sure they were not being filmed – no, they weren’t, the focus of the camera was on Jaehwan – before bumping his hand back against Wonshik’s, interlacing their pinkies.

Wonshik smiled quietly to himself, and even more when Hongbin nudged his hand further under Wonshik’s, interlacing them properly, and gently caressed the back of Hongbin’s hand with his thumb. At least that much they could have on this wretched day!

Wretched it was indeed, they found days later as they were lying on the couch in Wonshik’s place, and suddenly both their phones chimed with an incoming message. Given it was simultaneous, it was probably in a group-chat, and only Hongbin bothered picking up his phone to check.

“Hakyeon-hyung created a chat with just the two of us…” He frowned as he opened the chat. “’Since when?’? What does he mean?”

Wonshik sat up, peeking at Hongbin’s phone while he typed out the reply.

‘Since when, what?’

The answer was a screenshot of a video, zoomed in from an overhead angle, showing a pair of intertwined hands. Wonshik felt his stomach drop as he recognized the set, the clothes, the hands. It was from that one interview a few days ago.

While they were still staring at the pic, a video was sent, too, and in a daze, Hongbin tapped to play it. It was a fan video, clearly in response to that moment the overhead camera during that interview had caught, and it compilated… way more than Wonshik and Hongbin would have liked to see compiled about them in a video.

The first clip was from Hongbin’s stream with Hyuk that Wonshik had joined, showing Hongbin lean his head back with a blissed expression, Wonshik smiling over at him enamored, his fingers peeking out from where they were buried in Hongbin’s hair. The next three were from Jaehwan’s vlog, showing Wonshik feeding Hongbin in the background, Hongbin giving Wonshik heart-eyes at the table, and finally their hands interlacing just before Jaehwan’s front door fell shut behind him. The last clips were from the show about enlisted idols, fingers hooked into belt-hoops and waistbands while Hyuk took selfies showing clearly.

“Fuck…” Wonshik breathed as another message pinged in.

‘So, since when?’

Hongbin began typing, then backspaced and typed anew.

‘Call.’

Not two seconds later, Hakyeon did.

“Since when?” were his first words.

Hongbin and Wonshik swallowed thickly.

“Hyung, we can explain…”

“When, Kim Wonshik!”

“… Parallel.” It was Hongbin who answered.

Silence answered them, before Hakyeon launched into a rant.

“You assholes!” Both flinched. “Do you know how this makes me feel?! For years, I do everything I possibly can to make sure you two can have all the time you need, to figure it out, and the second I turn my back you two get together! And don’t even think to tell me! I have to find out through fucking fan-compilations! You’re not even subtle about it, and still you fooled us all! You little shits! Next time I see you, you’re done for!”

Wonshik and Hongbin were speechless, their hearts still fallen somewhere into the sofa-creases, beating fearfully, when they realized Hakyeon was sniffling.

“Congratulations, you stupid brats. It took you long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write something for you, too, head over to my twitter @ writtenonwings to find out how!


End file.
